


Alfred's Acrostic

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Gift Poem, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1992-11-13
Updated: 1992-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acrostic for Alfred of Carlysle, on the occasion of his stepping down as Prince of the Mists</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred's Acrostic

**Author's Note:**

> Performed as my first official piece as Bard of the Mists. The initial letters of the lines spell out "Alfred of Carlysle"

All here present now upraise  
Lyric voice in princely praise:  
Friend of art & champion bold  
Resting n'er on borrowed gold  
Eager tongue in fluent speech--  
Daring all to match his reach.

Oh, to see the like again,  
Fair and potent, prince of men.

Crowned in May as summer's lord  
Around him light & laughter poured  
Robed in honor's high estate:  
Leige of Mists by sword's mandate.  
Yet must autumn yield its place  
Spring's bright promise grown in grace.  
Leaving heirs a-striving still  
Even one his shoes to fill.

**Author's Note:**

> As registered by the College of Heralds, the name should be Alfred of Carlyle, but I did not know that when I wrote it.


End file.
